Similar riding drives are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,603 and European Patent 00 35 109 A1. The guide rods present in those systems transmit the forces of reaction of the tilt drive either to a torsion rod (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,603) or to a tension-compression bar (see European Patent 00 35 109 A1). These systems have the disadvantage that the sudden application of load or else vibrations of the system, such as occur due to resonances upon the blowing, cannot be fully controlled.